Be Safe Our Son
by Animefun50000
Summary: We love him more than anything in the world, after all he is our son, but with our line of work could get him killed. So to protect our little Peter we left him with a normal family were he can grow up to be safe. Iron-man in this stroy is Tony Stark. M to be very safe. Spider-Man is the son of Iron Man and Captain America. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We love him more than anything in the world, after all he is our son, but with our line of work could get him killed. So to protect our little Peter we left him with a normal family were he can grow up to be safe.

Spider-Man is the son of Iron Man and Captain America.

Do not own any characters in the story or avengers

Be Safe Our Son

Chapter 1- We Love No Matter What

Captain America POV.

"Do we have to give him away?" I asked Tony as I looked at his deep blue eyes. We were standing outside in front of a nice, little blue house. I was holding a tiny baby in a bright red blanket. That tiny, little baby in the red blanket was our; mine and Tony. I knew why we had to do this I just didn't want to let go of my baby.

"I know I don't want to give him to an unknown family to take care of our baby boy, but if we keep him then our enemies will find out about him and hurt, possibly kill him in front of us." Tony said in a sad, but strong tone. I knew he was trying to be strong for me, so that I would be strong enough to let my baby go.

"But he's so small for his age. Maybe we should wait until he's a bit bigger." I said sounding a little to hopeful. Tony sighs and looked me in my eyes,

"Steve, I know what you're trying to do. We have to say our good buys now. You know no matter what we will always love him. Not only that, but we must keep the Earth safe for him and all the other little Peters. Okay?" Tony said in a soft kind of voice. I smiled a small sad smile, and then I nodded my head very slowly. I saw Tony smile the same smile I just gave him. We slowly walked toward the blue house. We wanted to be with our son just a little longer. When we reached the final step, we each killed our little Peters head one last time. I put him down on the welcome mat. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door, and then I ran and hide with Tony. We never saw who answered the door or see who took him in; because it would have been too hard to know it was truly real. I felt tears round down my face.

"I love you, my little Peter. I will always love you no matter what. Please be safe and live a happy life for me and your father." I whispered, and then I felt Tony arms around me. That only made me cries harder.

What do you think so far? Let me know. If you don't I might not finish this story. Thank you for reading.

~From: AnimeFun50000


	2. Chapter 2 We Have a Baby

Summary: We love him more than anything in the world, after all he is our son, but with our line of work could get him killed. So to protect our little Peter we left him with a normal family were he can grow up to be safe.

Spider-Man is the son of Iron Man and Captain America.

Do not own any characters in the story or avengers

Be Safe Our Son

Chapter 2- We Have a Baby

_Repeat:_

"_Steve, I know what you're trying to do. We have to say our good buys now. You know no matter what we will always love him. Not only that, but we must keep the Earth safe for him and all the other little Peters. Okay?" Tony said in a soft kind of voice. I smiled a small sad smile, and then I nodded my head very slowly. I saw Tony smile the same smile I just gave him. We slowly walked toward the blue house. We wanted to be with our son just a little longer. When we reached the final step, we each kissed our little Peters head one last time. I put him down on the welcome mat. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door, and then I ran and hide with Tony. We never saw who answered the door or see who took him in; because it would have been too hard to know it was truly real. I felt tears round down my face. _

_ "I love you, my little Peter. I will always love you no matter what. Please be safe and live a happy life for me and your father." I whispered, and then I felt Tony arms around me. That only made me cries harder. _

Aunt May Pov

I just finished making dinner, when I heard the knock at the door. At first I thought it was my husband and he forgot his key. I opened the door to find a little baby on our welcome mat. I saw a note on the little baby. I pick it up and walked inside with the baby. The poor little thing was asleep so I put him on the love seat and got the note I saw.

It said, "We don't know you and most likely you don't know us, but we need your help. Our baby, the one you found, needs to be in a safe home. For you see we have too many enemies and we fear for our child's life, so please raise him as your own. Thank you if you do raise him we will much appreciated it.

From,

Peter's Parents

Oh those poor people, I will pray to God every day and night for them and of course I'll help them. May God and any other being willing to give them mercy, be with them.

A Few Hours Later Uncle Ben walked in his house and grabbed a plate full of his wife's food and walked towards the kitchen table waiting for his wife, so he could start eating. Then he heard a cry come from the T.V. room and got up to find a baby in a red blanket laying on the love seat. The only thing that comes to mind was, 'When did we get a baby?'

From AnimeFun50000~


End file.
